Cannon (Djinni)
"Strike with the power of Mars." Location . It can only be fought in this last screen by Pounding the pillar it would otherwise jump across.]] Cannon is somewhat infamous for being found in the Dehkan Plateau, but only actually acquirable after being chased through the entire location by the player and forcing you to solve puzzles it inadvertently creates for you as you proceed after it. Refer to the article for a full walkthrough on how to go through Dehkan Plateau. Eventually, you corner it in a room where it can hop across two separate kinds of pillars if you approach it, but instead of doing that you should climb down and use your newly acquired Pound Psynergy to pound down the pillar to the left, then climb back up. Cannon can then be battled and acquired. As an opponent Statistically, Cannon has 203 HP, 18 PP, 43 Attack, 10 Defense, 32 Agility, and 7 Luck. Like all other Mars Djinn that are fought, in terms of resistance, it has a Mars Resistance rating of 193, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mercury Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mars-based attacks with a Mars power rating of 125. Cannon can use the following battle commands: *'Flare': Used 129 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a small patch of fire to go through multiple Adepts and deal a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 15 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 4 of its user's PP. *'Blast': Used 76 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a small explosion of vaguely liquid-ish fire to combust at the enemy's general position, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 25 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 5 of its user's PP. *'Attack': Used 28 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Mars-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. *'Flee:' Used 23 out of 256 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby ending the battle if successful without rewarding you with the associated EXP, Coins, and the Djinni itself. When defeated, Cannon yields 58 EXP and 93 Coins, and the Cannon Djinni is added to your party's Djinn collection. If you fell it with an offensive Mercury Djinni like Fog, its rewards increase to 75 EXP and 120 Coins. You have limited options with which to pummel Cannon decisively for the sake of minimizing the risk of it fleeing. The Fog Djinni you can get from Kandorean Temple can make for a strong hit, and so would summoning the Mercury summon. Sheba should cast Ray and Felix should unleash Echo and then summon the Venus summon the next turn. Category:Monsters with high Mars resistance | Category:Monsters with low Mercury resistance | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Description When Set, it increases base HP by 10 and base Attack by 3. When Cannon's battle ability is used, the user charges forward to tackle the target while cloaked in a fiery aura, dealing a Mars-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack with an additional 40 damage points added to the result. Ability analysis Cannon's 40 bonus damage is quite strong at the very early point in the game you can get it, making it quite useful as an attack measure for at least the game's earlier stages. In endgame terms, however, there is perhaps no other attack Djinni less spectacular than this, because an additional 40 damage without an additional secondary effect does not cut it when you have Djinn like the stronger Stunning Mars Djinn Char and Scorch. Name Origin A cannon is a weapon that requires a flame in order to fire. The very element Mars is associated with fire. Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Mars Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase Attack Category:Offensive Djinn Category:Mars-based offenses Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age